


When Peter proposed

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [13]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Peter proposed

Peter had thought about it for weeks, and in his head he'd written arguments and counter arguments and even a fucking motion for summary judgement. He knew he could convince a judge and jury, but that wasn't what he needed.

Eventually he drank a few shots of tequila and went to find Jared, who was playing croquet on the wii. He stood behind him for three minutes and then decided it was now or never. And never was impossible.

"Jared, will you marry me?"

"Sure, just let me finish my game, I am killing this."

Logically Peter guessed flippancy was all he deserved if he was going to casually propose to his best friend. But emotionally he crumbled. He tried to remember all the million things he'd meant to say, all the ways this made sense in his head. But it didn't make sense now he said it aloud, why on earth would Jared want to marry him?

"I mean it," he said, very quietly, hoping Jared would ignore it if it was wrong.

"Okay." Jared only paused for a second on his shot, then he shrugged. "Why?"

Why was impossible. And Jared still wasn't looking at him. He obviously thought this was a joke. And that was fair because it sounded like one. Peter gave up and fled to his room.

Jared found him there about ten minutes later.

"Hey," he smiled. "You proposed and ran out there."

Peter was sitting on his bed, guitar hugged tight to his body, strumming soulful chords. Jared came over and lifted Peter's guitar away from him, put it carefully on the floor. Then he took its place, kneeling over Peter, settling into his lap as naturally as if they'd done it a million times before. He stroked Peter's top down, didn't meet his eye.

"Why are we getting married?"

Peter shook his head, meaning it was nothing, and they should just ignore it, and please would he not make him talk about it. But Jared just waited. He'd had a million reasons, sensible ones about tax breaks and stuff, but his mouth was more honest than that. 

"Because I love you. More than other people."

Jared looked up at that, right into his eyes. His breath stayed slow and steady, but he tugged lightly at Peter's top, fidgeting the way he did when he was nervous. 

"Oh. You want to get _married_ married?" he said with a tilt of his head.

Peter shook his head quickly, he hadn't meant to make it sound like that. 

"Oh." And any disappointment Peter heard in that, he assumed he'd imagined. "I'll marry you. It'll piss dad off."

Peter smiled, yeah it would. "We already live together," he said, remembering some of his arguments. "And we have a joint bank account. Everything would be easier if we were married."

Jared let go of Peter's top, and stroked his arm, tugged at it a bit until Peter got the idea and put his arms around Jared's waist. He held him as firmly as he dared, and Jared pressed into the touch. 

"You okay?" Jared asked quietly. "Are you having a mid-life crisis? Because I think it's still too soon."

Peter shook his head. "I'm not saying . . I mean we'd both- we don't have to- you know." He squeezed Jared's waist for a second, they wouldn't have to be physical. Although right now they were as close as they've ever been and he had to fight not to think about how nice it might be if they had this as well as everything else. He steeled himself. "But I do- I want it to be forever."

Miraculously he saw a smile spread across Jared's face, before he tried to hold it back. "Forever."

Peter nodded. "And not _just_ to piss off your dad."

Jared's eyes were smiling as much as the rest of him now. "Not just for that."

"Because we're good together."

"Yeh. We are."

"And I want to live with you forever."

Jared nodded then. And he moved again, leaning in, and Peter's arms came tighter around him as he pressed close, head resting on Peter's shoulder, hugging him tight for a long few minutes.

"I would like to marry you, Peter Bash. Forever," Jared said quietly. Then he lowered his voice to a bare whisper. "I'd have _married_ married you if that's what you wanted."

Peter took a moment to make sense of that because his head was swimming, then he pushed Jared softly away, holding his arms, staring at him. Their eyes sorted out a lot of things it would have taken their mouths an age to process, but Peter didn't really believe any of it until Jared leaned over and kissed him. 

"Dude, you taste of tequila. Did you propose to me because you were drunk?"

Peter shook his head. "I got drunk to propose to you." 

"Okay, that's better," Jared allowed. He smiled again, fully and completely. Peter ran a hand through his hair, and marvelled at how easy this was, and how ridiculously, mind-bendingly awesome. Jared kissed him again. Longer this time, until Peter moaned softly.

"You're really going to marry me?"

"Uh huh, whenever you want."

Peter dipped his head to kiss Jared's throat, before sitting back up to look seriously into his eyes.

"You always said you didn't want to get married."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it now?"

"I thought I'd have to work harder to talk you into it."

Jared smiled at that. Then he looked more serious and spoke gently. "I wouldn't marry anyone else," he said. "I meant I didn't want to marry anyone else."

And then he kissed Peter again. And again.


End file.
